Let's go sledding Mr Cedric!
by SunsetSweet
Summary: Winter has arrived in the kingdom of Enchancia, leaving everyone to prepare for Wassalia. However, this doesn't keep the princess from hanging out with her favorite sorcerer!


**A/N**\- Good evening everyone! Yes I know, it's summer. However! I couldn't get this story off of my head. So, I hope you'll read and enjoy this silly drabble I made for you all today!

* * *

The royal sorcerer was up early in the morning, working on another spell that had been requested by the King. Autumn had passed by far too quickly for his comfort, and now it was winter. Which meant cold, snow, and _Wassalia_. He scowled at the thought of cheery decorations and happy music. He ran his fingers through his hair; why couldn't a sleeping holiday be made?

Cedric glanced at his companion, who was sleeping comfortably on his perch. _Lucky_, he thought. To be sleeping with no worries at all. He stretched his arms and yawned. Even thinking about sleeping was starting to make him tired. His eyes grew heavy and his head slowly lowered. The vial hung by the tip of his fingers. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad after all...

_Knock knock knock._

He jolted upwards, gasping as he tried to catch the vial that had flung in the air. He frantically looked around at where the sudden noise came from until he heard a familiar voice outside of his workshop.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia sang. "Are you there?"

He stared at the door and frowned. Maybe he was just hallucinating that voice. Maybe it was actually Baileywick, and he just came to remind him about the decorations for the tree. Or maybe it was about keeping his workshop neat and tidy-

"Mr. Cedric?"

Definitely not Baileywick.

"I'm not here!" He called, not turning to face the visitor once they entered. Not that he had too anyways. He slumped his shoulders and sighed while looking at the vial and the contents inside. "If I'm correct," he drawled, "You should be Princess Sofia?"

The girl giggled in response. "Good morning, Mr. Cedric." She walked over to his desk, seeing him pour the liquid from the vial into another vial. She watched as the liquid inside bubbled and popped, causing her to take a few steps back.

Cedric waved his hand. "Don't worry my dear, this one won't do you any harm." He paused, watching as it changed its color. "At least I think it won't." The sorcerer muttered quickly. "So what do you need today, Princess Sofia?" He took out his wand and aimed it towards the wall. "Has an evil witch taken over the kingdom again? Or is there a test that you need to study for?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go sledding with me today."

"You want to go sledding?" He put his wand back in his sleeve and raised a skeptical brow towards the girl.

She nodded enthusiastically. "It'll be loads of fun Mr. Cedric!"

"Of course it would." The sorcerer replied sarcastically with a smirk. "However, Princess Sofia, I have a job to do." He turned his chair around and started flipping the pages of his spellbook. "With your father's demands of decorations to put up for this year's Wassalia, plus the potion I need to finish; I've been booked, busy, and occupied."

"How about I help you decorate the castle? I'm sure we'll get the job done much faster and after that, we can go sledding." Sofia watched her mentor ponder over the idea.

Cedric tapped his chin, "I suppose that could work.." he shook his head, "Then again, you _are_ a princess, Sofia, you aren't really supposed to help when it comes to doing chores."

"Well, I want to help! It can't be too much trouble to help my favorite person in the world, can it?" She smiled sweetly.

He swiveled his chair to face her and cocked a brow. "I get the feeling you're starting to use that line against me, princess." He smiled at her pout before shrugging. "Oh alright, I guess you can help me decorate. But let's finish this potion shall we? Then after that, we can go sledding."

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric. You're the best!"

He waved his wand over the potion and grinned. "Why of course I am. I'm Cedric the Sensational."

* * *

After Cedric and Sofia had put up every decoration in the castle and had asked her parents if they could go sledding, they had changed into warmer clothes, (in which Cedric had only decided to wear a scarf due to Baileywick not wanting a sick sorcerer) and headed out to a snowy hill not too far from the castle. Once there they were greeted by the sled they were riding down with. Which was not what he had expected at all.

"Here it is, Mr. Cedric!" She extended her arms out, showing him the sled in all its glory. It was small, purple, (of course it was purple) and looked like it had been through much worse than snow.

"Princess Sofia, You live in the castle of Enchancia, you could have everything at your hand. Yet you chose this simple... sled." He replied flatly, cocking an eyebrow at the simple board lying on the snow.

Sofia shook her head, looking up at the sorcerer who had his arms crossed. "Just because I _have_ everything doesn't mean I _want_ everything, Mr. Cedric." She shrugged, "And besides, this sled works perfectly fine! We'll both be able to fit on it.".

Cedric scoffed as he walked over to the sled. He pointed to it and looked at Sofia. "Either way, do you expect me to sit on that while we ride to our deaths?"

The princess rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry Mr. Cedric, if we fall, we'll fall in the snow. And we'll be riding together as I mentioned." She took a seat in the front of the sled and motioned the sorcerer to sit down behind her. "Have some faith Mr. Cedric!"

He shot her a doubtful look before he reluctantly sat behind the princess. "Once I'm dead, I'm going to haunt you forever." He smiled slightly from the laugh that came from the princess.

Sofia nudged the sled, causing it to move and before they knew it, they were sledding down the hill at high speed. The princess grinned brightly at the panicked yelp that came from her mentor, who was now gripping onto the sled.

As they descended down the hill, Sofia closed her eyes and smiled at the wind hitting her face. It's not often that she gets to go sledding with her favorite sorcerer, especially since both of them have been busy getting ready for the holidays. It had almost been one of her favorite moments until she heard a shriek of terror from the sorcerer.

Her eyes slowly opened and were immediately widened when she found herself in the snow. She looked around and walked over to the sorcerer, whose face was flat on the snow. "Mr. Cedric?"

"Princess Sofia?" Cedric groaned, putting his hand to his head as he got up. "Are you alright?"

Sofia nodded, "Yes I'm alright, what about you? She stood up and wiped the snow off her dress before walking over to him.

"I'm perfectly fine, my dear. I'm just a tad woozy from the ride." He shook his head to get the snow off of his hair. "Though that was probably the most activity I've done it ages."

She giggled, helping him up. "At least it was fun, right Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer gave her a deadpanned look. "The sledding part was fun. However, the 'tripping over a rock and falling into the snow' was not so enjoyable." He wiped off the snow clinging onto his robe and sneezed. "How about we go inside, hm? I think I've had enough of this insufferable cold today."

Sofia took his hand and smiled pleasantly. "We can drink hot chocolate too!"


End file.
